mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexander Singleton
Alexander Singleton '''(b. 28 march 2008) is a half-blood wizard, currently in his Sixth Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Born in 2008 to the witch Mrs. Singleton and Muggle Mr.Singleton. Mr.Singleton was shocked when, on Alexander's eleventh birthday, a letter arrived adressed to his son. At first, he denied it, assuming it was a prank for a reality TV show, when his wife told him the truth it took a while for him to comprehend but eventually accepted the fact that his son was to be a wizard too. (('''OOC note 1 : This page is a WIP, Minor inconsistencies with accordance to the MM timeline may be found in this article. If you find them, please send me an IM with a fix and I'll get to it asap )) (( OOC note 2: Information about Alexander's hogwarts career is common knowledge to those in his year and house. )) Hogwarts Career About four minutes would pass until the hat spoke again. First year Alexander started attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2018, where he was sorted into Gryffindor house after the Sorting Hat certainly took his time. Weighing every house as a possibility, resulting in Alexander nearly becoming a hatstall. Having initially lived a Muggle's life, Alexander was perplexed by the castle and spent much of his first year finding as many secret passages as the castle would allow, this would get him in trouble quiet a few times. Alexander showed an immense interest in Defence against the Dark Arts and Charms, as well as a fair profficiency in Potions and Transfiguration. Herbology was not so lucky however, Alex had never been any good with Muggle plants, let alone Magical ones. Second Year His second year was an eventfull one, a new headmistress was named, who quickly vanished. When she returned she attacked Hogwarts in an animagi form. Alexander was among the students sent away for their safety, much to his dismay. He opted to fight the dragon animagi but was firmly told it was too dangerous for a second year student. Third Year During the 2022/2023 school year, as Hogwarts was turned into what some would call a millitary regime, rather than openly join a rebellion, in a potential act of wisdom Alexander instead opted to provide reassurance and protection to first year students, assuring them that this was not what Hogwarts was normally like. Nowadays Alexander somewhat regrets not openly fighting them, despite having only been in his third year at the time. Fourth Year Alexander returned once more to Hogwarts for his Fourth Year of magical education. This year the Triwizard Tournament was held once more, Alexander was among the spectators eager to see what some of the finest students of three schools had to offer in terms of powerfull magic. This was also the year when Alexander discovered an odd knack for Dark Magic, he is by no means a Dark Wizard. How could he be? He is merely a student. Nonetheless he began to excel in Defence against the Dark Arts. Fifth Year During his Fifth Year, Alexander prepared for his O.W.L exams, having been told how important these were, he spent most of his time in the library, positivley oblivious to the events going on troughout the castle. Personality and Traits Carefree, curious, fun-loving but yet pragmatic at the same time, Alexander knows his right from wrong and understands that these may sometimes intertwine. He'll sometimes do things in a manner that some might consider odd, this is his experimentive nature. Combining spells, and potions to see what effect it would have and how they could be used. He is also known for, while not having a short temper, once it's reached you should run. This would be reached by harming someone he cares about. There has been a rumor going around of him of him setting a bludger ablaze and guiding it as a projectile. Whether this rumor is true, and whether the attempt was sucessfull remains just that, a rumor. Alexander is also fairly clumsy when it comes to dealing with plants, over the years he has managed to improve (And actually managed to scrape together an Acceptable) but it would be an understatement, that together with Arithmancy and Divination, it would not be his strongest subject. The latter two subjects however did not improve by much and he dropped the subject when it was possible. Posessions Wand Alexander's wand is made of Hazel Wood with a core of Phoenix Feather. It is 12 ½" in length and unbending A copy of Secrets of the Darkest Art Alexander owns an old and battered copy of the book "Secrets of the Darkest Art" by Owle Bullock. Oddly it is missing a few pages which appear to have been torn out before Alexander ever obtained the book. ((These pages cannot be retrieved for this copy of the book, examples of missing subjects include any RPD restricted and not allowed spells and horcruxes. )) Magical Abilities and Skills ''' * '''Potions: '''Alexander possesses an adequate ability to brew and identify potions having experimented in his free time, much to the dismay of his fellow students as failed potions would often produce a repulsive smell. In his fifth year, he accidently caused a strengthening solution to explode. He spent a couple of days in the Hospital Wing resulting in him not being able to see the Hufflepuff - Gryffindor quidditch match taking place. * '''Charms: '''Alexander showed a clear proficiency in Charms, in his first year he also attempted to experiment with this subject, however after causing a burning feather to fly across the common room he was firmly discouraged from steering off the curiculum. * '''Transfiguration: '''Alexander found Transfiguration easy in his earlier years. Having had remarkable fun with the Orchideous and Fire-Making spells, not neccesarily together or in that order However after year four, as difficulty spiked. Alexander had a bit of trouble keeping up. Nevertheless Alexander achieved an Exceeds Expectations for his O.W.L exam on the subject. * '''Defense Against the Dark Arts: '''His fascination with jinxes, curses, hexes and of course their counters has given Alexander a fine proficiency in this subject, this lead him to consider becoming an Auror as a future career. However, given the high demands for this career Alexander also considers alternatives. ' ** '''Dueling: '''Alexander is a competent duelist for his age, having started practicing (whether allowed or not is up for debate) as soon as his second year. Allthough he'd play what they'd call 'Wizard's tag', using only Knockback Jinxes. This greatly improved his aim. * '''Care of Magical Creatures: '''A love for animals, magical and non-magical alike has brought Alexander a great deal of joy during this class. Allthough he doesn't find the theory nearly as interesting he managed an Exceeds Expectations and considers Magizoologist as a potential career. '''Trivia' * His surname suggests that Alexander may be distantly related to Gaspard Shingleton. Category:Gryffindors Category:Students